Something's Definitely Happening
by Sno-WhiteQueen007
Summary: Scott is so full of shit, but he has no regrets when it comes to Hope Van Dyne. This is my take on how Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne's kiss went down at the end of Ant-Man. Can we just talk about how amazing this movie is and how cute these two dorks are?


**A/N: I fell in love with these two, and I can't get out of it. Here's my take of how Scott and Hope's kiss went down at the end of Ant-Man. Enjoy! Sorry, it's kinda short.**

* * *

Scott Lang sat comfortably in one of Hank Pym's living chairs in the den of his home, his body tired and sore, his mind worn but relieved. It was all over. Darren Cross, Hank Pym's former protégé and sworn enemy, had been put to justice, and everything had returned to peace. Scott's daughter, Cassie, was safe, as well, which relieved him most of all. He looked at the old man sitting across from him, who stared at him with wonder. Hank's daughter, Hope Van Dyne, stood behind Scott, and she watched both men with a gentle smile on her face. All he'd been asking about was the experience he had while in what Hank called the "Quantum Realm," and Scott, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't remember a single thing about it.

"Scott, please," Hank begged. "You don't remember anything?"

Scott shook his head. "Hank, I don't," he shrugged.

Hank was perplexed. "There must be something else," he suggested. But when Scott came up with no answer again, Hank just sighed. "Well, I suppose the human mind just can't comprehend the experience." He glanced down in his lap before glancing at Scott again. "But, you made it. You went in. You got out." He let out a long, drawn out sigh. "It's amazing…"

Hope smiled before she glanced down at Scott. "Scott," she said. "I'll walk you out." She knew that Hank was remembering his wife and Hope's mother, Janet, who had been lost in the Quantum Realm. Scott nodded in response and patted Hank.

"Get some rest," he stated and rose from his chair. He followed Hope out of the room, leaving Hank to himself.

He shut the door behind him before turning to look at Hope, who was standing nearby, waiting for him. He flashed her that crooked smile of his that mirrored her own. "You know," she murmured. "I'm glad you made it out."

"Me, too," Scott smirked. "Makes me thankful for what I have."

They were both silent for a bit. Hope kept her eyes to the ground, trying not to get sucked into that genuine gaze of his. She thought of Janet, the mother she lost. She wished she had made it out, too. She wouldn't have been so distant from her father all those years. Scott noticed this look on her face, and he was overcome with sympathy. Without thinking, he took a step forward, and before he knew it, he was inches away from her. His hands had run up her arms, and he was staring into her beautiful brown eyes for about a second before he captured her lips in one swift motion. At first, Hope's eyes shot wide open with surprise, but soon, her eyelids fluttered shut, as her mind was rendered completely blank. Any impulse to punch him disappeared, and her knees nearly gave way. Her heart suddenly shot into a frenzy, her pulse racing. A moan escaped her as she deepened their kiss, and for once in her life, she felt nothing complete bliss.

Suddenly, before any time could pass, the door clicked and creaked open, forcing her to pull away from him and break the kiss, blood rushing to her face in an instant. She knew who had opened the door, and she wished she didn't for that moment. Scott wasn't as shocked, but he slowly looked up to find a surprised Hank Pym standing in the doorway. The old man switched glances between the two, perplexed as ever.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Nothing's happening," Hope replied quickly, her eyes shut with pure embarrassment. It wasn't helping that Scott's hands were still holding her.

"Whoa, whoa," Scott retorted. "Something's kind of happening." Hope stared at him, wide-eyed with disbelief, her gaze screaming at him to shut up.

Hank scoffed. "Well, if that's the case, shoot me again."

Hope's face was hot with blush. She did everything in her power to avoid her father's gaze. Meanwhile, Scott glanced at her. "Yeah, I dunno what you were doing just grabbing me and kissing me like that," he stated. Hope just stared at him, unbelieving. Was he really trying to blame her for that? Scott continued, "I'm—I'm a little surprised myself. I have to get somewhere, I'll see you later Hank." Then, he glanced back at Hope with an almost scolding expression. "Really, Hope?"

He turned on his heel and headed for the staircase that led outside. As he descended, Hank and Hope watched him. "Scott?" Hank called after him.

"Yeah?" Scott replied, not stopping to turn and look.

"You're full of shit."

"Oh, yeah," he said. He knew Hank wouldn't buy any of that he just pulled. All he wanted was to escape the situation as quickly as possible.

The two still standing there heard the door downstairs open and close, which was the only sound that came over the extremely awkward silence. Hope swallowed her pride as she turned back to Hank. He eyed her.

"Seriously, when did—"

"—Don't," Hope cut him off.

"Fine," Hank replied. "Anyway… I want you to come with me."

As he led her out of the room, Hope felt her lips still tingling from Scott's kiss, and deep down, she wished it had lasted longer. One thing is for sure: she would never forget it, nor would she regret it.


End file.
